1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optoelectronic transceiver module, and particularly to an optoelectronic transceiver module having a simple structure for enhancing mass production and reducing costs. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing the optoelectronic transceiver module.
2. Description of Related Art
An optoelectronic transceiver module provides bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. The module receives electrically encoded data signals which are converted into optical signals and transmitted over the optical data link. Likewise, the module receives optically encoded data signals which are converted into electrical signals and transmitted onto the electrical interface.
Normally, the transceiver is mounted on a circuit board of a host computer, an input/output system, a peripheral device, or a switch. Therefore, similar to all electronic equipments, there is a need for a transceiver having an outer package design which requires as small as possible foot print on a circuit board.
In addition, there is a need for a transceiver module of high reliability and durability. One method presently used to ensure reliability and durability is to encapsulate the electronics of the transceiver within an insulative potting material. Encapsulating the transceiver electronics helps reducing vibration sensitivity and prevents unauthorized personnel from meddling with the module electronics.
Presently, the molding of the potting material around the transceiver electronics is performed by placing the electronics within a silicone mold. Any portion of the electronics which extends outside of the mold is caulked, by hand, with a silicone compound which provides for a liquid tight seal. Once the mold is sealed, the potting material is filled therein. After the potting material is cured, the silicone mold is removed and the module formed.
The above described prior art molding process has several drawbacks. For example, it is a time consuming process and it results in a transceiver module which has a pitted outer surface. In addition, the silicone mold used in the molding process has a limited life of only three to five modules before a new mold must be employed.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,820 discloses a method for making a transceiver module that has a main housing formed by means of injection molding with a polymer materials. A potting box is filled with potting material to encase the printed circuit board.
The aforementioned patent also discloses a method for assembling an optoelectronic transceiver. The transceiver comprises a printed circuit board embedded in a housing and a conductive metal coating formed on the housing. Such a method is complicated and loaded down with trivial details.
The prior art insert molding process described above has several drawbacks. For example, the structure of the optoelectronic module is complicated and the process is time consuming which cause high costs of manufacturing.
Therefore, there is a need for an optoelectronic transceiver module which has a simple structure and thus easy to manufacture.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optoelectronic transceiver module package having a simple structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an optoelectronic transceiver module package that has a robust and tamper resistant design.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optoelectronic transceiver module comprising a printed circuit board bitten tightly by a clamp of the electrical connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a module package design that can easily and quickly be produced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a module package that can be produced inexpensively.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic shielding which dissipates an electrostatic discharge and serves as a cover.
In order to achieve the objects set above, an optoelectronic transceiver module in accordance with the present invention comprising an assembly enclosed by an electromagnetic shielding is provided.
The assembly comprises a frame, a printed circuit board and an electrical connector. The frame forms a fiber optical SC duplex receptacle for receiving a fiber SC duplex plug. An optical subassembly comprising a transmitting portion and a receiving portion is mounted to a first end of the circuit board and electrically connected thereto. The first end of the circuit is attached to the frame with the optical subassembly received in the fiber optic SC duplex receptacle for engaging a duplex fiber optic plug to provide bi-directional data transmission.
Furthermore, an electrical connector is mounted to a second end of the printed circuit board. The connector comprises conductive clamps electrically engaging the circuit board for an electrostatic discharge.
Therefore, the printed circuit board is retained between and by the frame and the electrical connector. Contrary to the prior art design, the transceiver of the present invention requires no housing to enclose and support the printed circuit board. This simplifies the overall structure. The printed circuit board is surrounded by the metal electromagnetic shielding for protection and elimination of electromagnetic emissions.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: